


[CLex][Smallville]Sons

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [89]
Category: Smallville, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 哥哥日常坑弟弟玩哈哈哈哈哈
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[CLex][Smallville]Sons

[CLex][Smallville]Sons  
注：原作：《Smallville》《Titans》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Sons  
话说，Conner的真人版，应该只有《Smallville》和《Titans》俩吧，   
这两版，《Smallville》的Conner，长得像Lex，瘦小，可爱，还有点腹黑，人人宠。   
《Titans》的Conner，长得像Superman，壮汉，单纯，爹不疼妈不爱。   
这俩版设定千差万别，完全可以脑补成，Lex和Clark生了俩娃。   
而且，看起来小小的那个，其实是哥哥，   
看起来大大的那个，其实是弟弟，   
哥哥日常坑弟弟玩哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
